A Tale of Nephil and Dovah
by Xeraphan
Summary: A proud member of the Nephilim has been sentenced to death by Imperials. However, he discovers his purpose is to fulfill a long-forgotten prophecy involving the World Eater. Throughout his adventures, he will find allies, make enemies, and perhaps even decide to stay in Skyrim. [Will include DLC plots, weapons, armor, as well as mods. Credit to Bethesda and the mod community]
1. The Dragonborn, Stygian the Nephilim

Once more the World Eater entered Mundus, hungry for something more substantial than souls. Certainly, the pure energy of the dead gave him power, but there was a delicacy in mortal flesh. Once the World Eater crossed Plains, he was met with an infuriating and somewhat worrisome scent: the scent of a foul Dovakiin, a Dragonborn. '_Very well,_' the World Eater thought, '_I haven't feasted on Dovakiin flesh before. Perhaps today I will taste of it!_' And so the World Eater flew on the southern winds, toward an unsuspecting prisoner…

I awoke with my hands bound. My head was pounding, and I felt stiff all over. The jostling of a cart certainly wasn't helping matters. I slowly turned my head to see three other people in the cart, all with their hands bound, and one with a cloth gag in his mouth.

"Hey, you, you're finally awake." The blonde Nord across from me began to speak. "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into an Imperial ambush, same as us, and that horse thief over there." He motioned to the Nord next to me, who seemed more than a little annoyed.

"Damn you Stormcloaks! The Empire used to be nice and lazy, Skyrim was just fine before you lot came along and ruined it! If these soldiers hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen the horse and been halfway to Hammerfell by now!" He looked at me, raging eyes hiding a sense of dread. "You there, we shouldn't be here, either of us. It's these rebels the Imperials want, not us!"

I was hearing but not listening, which is to say I heard them speak but didn't understand them. I was too busy trying to figure out just what happened. A strange feeling began to well up inside me, one I couldn't quite describe. I tried to cast Flames but couldn't. I felt drained and exhausted.

After some more riding, we came to a halt in the town of Helgen. We disembarked the cart, the horse thief attempted to escape and ended up dead from an arrow, and a man was beheaded in front of me. I shuddered as his dead eyes seemed to fall on me, and I swear he was smiling.

I was pushed to the execution block, forced down, and the smell of blood and gore filled my nose. Not a pleasant smell, to say the least. I tried to ignore it, instead focusing my thoughts to home. I had all but accepted my fate when a massive dragon, black as night, swooped down onto the tower in front of me. The executioner fell over, and the dragon seemed like it was… Talking to me. It sounded like a threat, but it held power behind it. Its words worsened my headache, but I stood and ran to a tower opposite the dragon.

So the Dovakiin was to be killed. How disappointing. The World Eater circled the mortal settlement, keeping a sharp eye on the one his ancient subjects claimed would kill him. Pah. Such a weakling, to be kept down by such feeble restraints. Still, the World Eater wished to taste his would-be killer's flesh alive; and so when the mortal who spilled the blood was to behead his prey, he landed on the structure before the Dovakiin and Spoke.

Annoyingly, the Dovakiin didn't seem to understand a Word of it. Instead of responding in kind, as is the way of Dragon Speak, the cowardly mortal turned tail and ran to hide in a similar stone structure. He laughed to himself. '_That creature holds the same power as I, finest of Akatosh's creations? How shameful!_' The World Eater just decided to toy with his prey when a series of small sharp sticks poked his hide.

"Who dares assault the mighty Alduin!?" He roared, glaring at the mortals with their silly weapons. "Very well then. I'll eat you all!"

And thus begins Alduin's rampage of Helgen, killing nearly everyone except for the Dragonborn, Ralof of Riverwood, Ulfric Stormcloak, General Tullius, and Hadvar of Riverwood.

The Dragonborn, named Stygian, is what is called a Nephilim, or a half Angel half Human. Certainly you've heard of these creatures before. Perhaps they have different forms, but a Nephilim is a Nephilim no matter what world they exist in. Now, the Nephilim of Tamriel were few in number but highly regarded to the point of worship. Their magnificent wings had midnight black feathers that glistened in the light and were meticulously cleaned each and every day for at least three hours.

Stygian had been captured because of an extremely poorly timed landing. About ten minutes before the Imperials launched their surprise attack, the Nephilim had landed near Darkwater Crossing for a short rest. He had flown to Cyrodil to study magic (something Nephilim are well-known for) but found the studies boring and tedious, meaning of course Stygian got bored and decided to leave.

Now the Nephilim, barely an adult by his race's standard, was hiding behind rocks like a child from a dragon, his mind racing and worsening his headache further. "That's a dragon… That's a real, living, fire-breathing dragon…" He murmured. That shouldn't be possible. The dragons should've been long dead, at least according to scholars. But… Here was one that wreaked havoc on Helgen. That strange feeling was much stronger now, and Stygian ruffled his wings indignantly.

He wasn't going to die here. There wasn't a chance in Oblivion he was going to die in a place like Skyrim.

I spent a week resting in Riverwood with Ralof, his sister Gerdur, her husband Hod, and their child Frodnar. Finally, the day came when Gerdur came to me with a request. She was a nice woman, a natural-born leader. Gerdur essentially ran Riverwood, and everyone looked to her for what to do. I'd seen them do it.

"Stygian, I have a favor to ask." She offered me a bowl of meat stew, which I took graciously. Gerdur had excellent cooking skills. "Would you travel to Whiterun and inform the Jarl, Balgruuf the Greater, about the dragon situation? I, along with the rest of Riverwood would be deeply indebted to you. We have little protection from dragons as you've seen, and I'd like to avoid ending up like Helgen."

I took a drink from the bowl. The broth was delicious as always, though perhaps a page or two from Nephilim cookbooks may improve it. "Whiterun? Where can I find it? I haven't spent much time in Skyrim before." In honesty, I find this place somewhat despicable. I'm not the only one of my kind to think such things, either.

Gerdur led me to the edge of town. "Just cross the river and keep heading along the path. You'll see Whitrerun sitting on its hill." She handed me a map and traced a path to a symbol of a Horse head. "This symbol here is Whiterun. A normal person might take a half a day to get there on horse, but considering your wings, it shouldn't take but a couple of hours."

I nodded, thanked her for the map, the food, and her hospitality. Perhaps the peoples of Skyrim aren't as barbaric as my kind believes. "I'll be sure to let Jarl Balgruuf know about your situation. Thank you again, Gerdur."

_Quest Added: Before the Storm_

_Objective: Talk to the Jarl of Whiterun._

I secured my pouch, my armor, and my blades. Then, crouching, I shot up into the sky and felt almost instantly at home. My wings extended to their full span, and in a few powerful flaps I was on my way to Whiterun. The ground raced beneath me, a blur of brownish-greens. I laughed as the wind whipped my hair behind me. It felt amazing to be flying again.

What I didn't realise was that in doing Gerdur this small favor, I would be changing my life forever.

Perhaps I should've stayed in Cyrodil...


	2. Stygian Arrives in Whiterun

The guards at the gate to Whiterun were growing bored. Ever since news of the dragons' return, the Jarl had locked the city to anyone unless they had official business. Of course, most people thought that this whole dragon ordeal was a hoax, including the Jarl's Housecarl Irileth.

So one could imagine the surprise of the guards when an elegant creature landed mere feet in front of them. The pale golden skin was unlike anything they'd ever seen, but what really drew their attention was the pair of wings on the creature. They were majestic like an angel's, except the feathers were pitch black instead of pure white.

The creature approached the guard pair, folding its wings in. "I seek entrance to Whiterun. I have a matter of importance to discuss with the Jarl." Its voice was harmonious and silky, much like a High Elf's, except the guards almost forgot their posts and opened the door for the complete stranger.

"S-Sorry. City's closed with the dragons about. Official business only, sir." The guard to the left caught himself. A feeling grew in his stomach, that he'd just angered a very powerful person.

The creatu- No, person. The person smiled, barely. "Ah. I see. My business is official, of course. I _must _speak to Jarl Balgruuf immediately. There are concerns about some of his towns, what with the dragons flying around." The words danced into the ears of the guards, lowering their defenses and making them agreeable to let the winged stranger in.

"Right, of course! Let me just unlock the gate for you."

"Much obliged."

Simple backwater minds are easy to sway with the right inflections. While persuasion isn't a trait we Nephilim are known for, I had to master the silver tongue in Cyrodiil. Imperials there always attempting to extort you of septims.

Once the guards let me pass, I stepped into the city and closed my eyes, feeling the essence inside the walls. It felt like a homely place with a close-knit community. Yet there was also a feeling of power and importance here.

I opened my eyes once I had grown accustomed to the energies of Whiterun. Off to my right, there was an Imperial woman speaking with a Nord about something important, or so it seemed.

"...tever it takes. But we must have more swords for the Imperial soldiers," the Nord said. He seemed a standard sort: Blonde hair, fairly tall, pale skin. He wore leather armor similar to the Imperial soldiers from Helgen, meaning most likely supported the Empire in this futile struggle.

"I just can't fill an order that size on my own, Idolaf. Why can't you swallow that stubborn pride you Battle-Borns have and just ask Eorlund Gray-Mane for help?" The Imperial woman was about a half a head shorter than the Nord. She had a smaller frame than the Imperial women of Cyrodiil did, but from her outfit and the conversation, I assumed she was a blacksmith.

The Nord laughed. "I'd sooner bend my knee to Ulfric Stormcloak! Besides, Grey-Mane would never make steel for the Legion, much less if I asked him to." He pulled out a bulging back of septims.

The Imperial woman sighed and took the purse. "Fine. I'll take the job, but don't expect a miracle. I'll let you know when the swords are done." After the Nord man left, she sighed again and sat at a grindstone, sharpening a dagger.

I approached her. "Excuse me miss. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with that fine fellow."

She turned to look at me, her eyes widened a bit as she processed my appearance, and she returned to sharpening the dagger. "Yeah… Sorry about that. I just don't understand why the Imperial Legion can't make their own steel in these mass amounts." Once the dagger was sharp, she nodded once and sheathed it. "I'm Adrianne Avenicci, the blacksmith of Warmaiden's. A pleasure to meet you." Adrianne offered her hand.

"The pleasure's mine, Adrianne." I shook her hand, noting the callousness of her fingers. She was certainly a far cry from the daintier women of Cyrodiil. "I am Stygian Quor'Fasio."

Adrianne did a small double-take. "That's quite the mouthful, Stygian," she said with a small laugh. "Anyway, what can I do for you? A new blade? Fresh armor?"

I shook my head. "Actually, I was curious as to if you were willing to teach me how to repair my weapons and armor, and maybe even improve them. I can pay you for the trouble, of course," I added. Sometimes people needed the monetary reward to set them on the right track.

Her eyes brightened, but not at the mention of money, to my surprise. "Of course I can teach you. Though, if you want the advice of a master, I'd recommend you go to Eorlund Grey-Mane up near Jorrvaskr. It's always a good thing to have some skill in keeping your blades sharp and your armor pristine."

I had vaguely heard about Eorlund before. Supposedly he worked the Skyforge, a smithing place that existed in Skyrim before man or Elf both. His steel was considered legendary. Only a few blades were in the hands of Nephilim warriors, but most preferred home-crafted weaponry.

"I think I'd like to learn from you anyway, Adrianne. With such well-known skill, Eorlund may not be willing to teach me, and even if he was I doubt I'd be able to understand it. Besides, I feel like you're much more personable."

I really did want to learn how to smith, even if it was so I could save some septims paying for repairs and the like. And I'm certainly not the kind of person to lie just to get what I want; Adrianne does seem a genuine and kind person if not hardy.

Adrianne laughed again. "Quite the smooth-talker, aren't you? Very well. However, I do have a favor to ask you. If you get the chance, could you take this sword up to my father in Dragonsreach? His name is Proventus Avenicci, the Jarl's steward." She held out a steel greatsword I hadn't noticed leaning against a worktable. "It's my finest piece of work, and it's a gift to the Jarl, but I don't know if he'll even accept it…"

I took the blade's hilt, weighing it with one hand. It was a beautiful piece of steel, certainly worthy of combat if nothing else. If I had been interested in two-handed weapons, perhaps I would've asked her to forge another blade like this one. But I agreed,opening up the pouch at my hip and sliding the entire sword inside. I closed the pouch again and patted it.

"Probably about 69 or so more pounds before I start to feel the weight.." I murmured. "Well, Adrianne, I'll be back once I deliver the sword. I hope you'll teach me then."

The Imperial woman nodded once with a smile and returned to the forge to start filling the order for the Legion's steel. I took my leave, ignoring a haughty man who asked me if I ever got to the "Cloud District" then answered his own question. I made my way up to Dragonsreach and found the doors barred off by guards. Again.

"Halt!" The one on the right called, "The Jarl isn't receiving visitors today! Conduct your business elsewhere!"

I shuffled my wings indignantly. "I'm not here to speak to the Jarl, I'm here to see Proventus Avenicci, the Jarl's Steward. His daughter, Adrianne, wished to give him her finest work." As a point, I pulled the greatsword from my pouch and offered it out.

The right guard stepped forward and inspected the weapon. "Yes… Yes, alright. That's the Warmaiden's smithing style. Very well, you may enter." She walked back to her door, and the pair of guards unbarred the entrance.

As they did so, I took note of the energy thrumming in the air. It was far more regal than the energy near Adrianne's shop, but it still had a sort of communal sense. Dragonsreach… The Jarl's home and the place where one of the first Jarls had been so bold as to capture a living dragon and hold it here. As skilled as Nords may be at combat, they were a reckless bunch. I'll have to watch how I proceed.

I walked into the hall, past murmuring guards, and up to a forum area with tables set with plates and laden with the remnants of a meal. A large fire was roaring in the middle, and only a small boy and a strong looking Nord woman were still eating. Across the fire I saw an Imperial man in fancy clothes speaking with a Nord who sat on a throne. A Dark Elf stood at the Nord's left, glaring at me through the flames. She drew her sword, silencing all conversation and approached me.

"Who are you? Why did the guards let you in? The Jarl is not receiving visitors at this time." She leveled the blade tip at my throat. "Answer." Her voice was hard, suspicious, like she expected me to try and assassinate Balgruuf.

I rested my left hand on the hilt of my blade, leaned to one side, and smiled casually. "I am Stygian Quor'Fasio. The guards let me in for this," I held up the greatsword, "and I am aware Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors. However, there is an important matter he must know about concerning Riverwood." I raised my voice so Balgruuf would hear the last few words. He seemed to have taken notice. Good.

"Stand down, Irileth. Let him approach."

At his words, Irileth the Dark Elf sheathed her sword, still glaring at me, and returned to Balgruuf's side. I followed behind her, stopping at the bottom stair.

Balgruuf wasn't what I was expecting. He didn't wear overly flashy clothing, with only a simple gold and onyx circlet on his head. He was laid back, resting his head on his hand. A hand axe hung from his belt. Proventus looked like he was Adrianne's father for certain, but unlike his daughter he was judging me from a pedestal he placed himself on. And Irileth… Well, she's just angry. I allowed myself a small smile.

"So," Balgruuf began. He spoke in the same accent as the common Nord did, but it was rather regal. If he so chose, I imagine Balgruuf could run more than just Whiterun. "You say you bring news concerning Riverwood?"

I gave a small nod. "Yes, my lord. Gerdur of Riverwood sent me to you, to request protection for the town."

Balgruuf sat a little straighter. "Gerdur? Why is she asking for reinforcements?"

"Because of the dragon, my lord."

The crackling of the fire was the loudest thing in the room all of a sudden. Balgruuf began staring intently at the floor. Irileth watched her lord with veiled interest. Proventus began spouting nonsense.

"My lord, you can't send troops to Riverwood! The Jarl of Falkreath will see it as a provocation that we've sided with the Empire!"

I nearly pointed the blade at Proventus. "You can't seriously be thinking about the implications of war. Your people are in danger of being eaten or burnt to ash by a living, fire-breathing dragon, and you're concerned about your pointless bloody war?"

Balgruuf seems to have returned to us. "Calm yourself, friend." He looked to Proventus. "He does have a point. I cannot sit idly by while a dragon burns my Hold and slaughters my people. Siddgier and his ideas be damned. My people come first. Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once."

Irileth crossed her right arm over her chest with a small bow. "Yes, my lord." She turned, gave me a mixed look of gratitude and soft hatred, and walked off and out of Dragonsreach.

Balgruuf sighed. He certainly looks troubled by the war. "Thank you, friend, for bringing me this news on Gerdur's behalf. As a reward, I believe it fits to grant you gear from my personal armory."

He stood, and led me to a room with racks upon racks of weapons and armor. From the racks of armor he pulled down a cuirass of leather armor that radiated a fairly powerful magical aura. The armor itself was modelled in the standard leather armor fashion, except the coloring was darker, like whatever leather was used to make it was treated in something.

Balgruuf held the armor out to me. "For you, my friend."

I took the armor. As I looked over the subtle runes, I realized what the enchantment was. "Where did you get this? Not to look a gifted horse in the mouth, mind you, but these runes…"

Balgruuf gave a hearty laugh. "Skilled in magic, I see. If you want to find out, ask Farengar. Actually…" He mumbled to himself as I tried the armor on.

It fit, mostly. Some minor adjustments would have to be made, but it was sturdy armor. And the enchantment… Somehow, this Farengar figure managed to get his hands on a rare enchantment called Siphon Health, an enchantment similar Absorb Health except it was designed for armor. From what I understand, the enchantment is supposed to drain health of and heal your wounds from enemies within six feet of you.

This would be a very useful piece of armor indeed…

Once I had situated myself into the new gear, Balgruuf spoke once more.

"My friend, I believe I may have another job suited to someone of your talents. Come, let us speak with Farengar." He gave a small smile. "Perhaps he will indulge you on where he uncovered that enchantment."

I had trouble containing my excitement. Enchanting was always a favorite of mine. My blades had special ones that I myself had created. "Yes! Please!"

Then I remembered the other reason I came. I cleared my throat to reset myself. "Ah, but, before we do I have something for Proventus. From his daughter Adrienne."

Balgruuf nodded. "Of course. Come. We will find Proventus and then speak with Farengar."

After delivering the sword to Proventus, out of Balgruuf's eyes and with some slightly hostile words, the Nordic Jarl and I went to speak with Farengar Secretfire, Balgruuf's Court Wizard.

**Quest Completed: Before the Storm.**

**Quest Added: Bleak Falls Barrow.**

**Objective: Speak to Farengar**

Balgruuf left Farengar and I in Farengar's little magical alcove. After he told me of my job, which was to retrieve something called a Dragonstone from a crypt called Bleak Falls Barrow near Riverwood, I asked him about the Siphon Health enchantment.

"A warrior with arcane intelligence? You're definitely several cuts above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way." He sounded genuinely shocked and impressed. Just what kind of clientele did Balgruuf entertain? "It's a strange story, to say the least. I was out on one of my educational excursions of supposedly arcane ruins. Well, among the undead roaming about was a necromancer with several ghostly thralls. This necromancer was developing a perverted version of the Siphon Health enchantment that was supposed to work in reverse, injuring the wearer to heal allies. I slew the poor buffoon and took several things with me as spoils of victory, including a helmet with the Siphon Health enchantment on it."

I listened intently. "And did you manage to recover any notes? That may be useful to Balgruuf in the coming days. Surely a mage of your talents could do what that imbecile couldn't?" I was truly intrigued. An enchantment of that caliber would make any fighting force unbelievably strong, perhaps even invincible. If I ever manage to return to the Highlands of Kaasimeer, I must learn such an enchantment.

Farengar let out a defeated sigh. "I do have the notes, yes. However… It's indecipherable! I don't know what language this fool wrote or spoke, but I simply cannot read it!" He pulled out a journal with splashes of dried blood on it. "Here. Perhaps you can make sense of it." Farengar offered the journal to me.

Huh.

I took it and opened it to a random page. What I saw written was… Mind boggling. The writing looked like it wanted to be a language but couldn't decide on how to compose itself. It honestly hurt to look at, but I leafed through several more pages in the hopes of finding _something_.

Unfortunately, that something never came, and I closed the book in mild frustration. "Nothing.. I would like to keep this, though. Maybe something will come up in my travels."

Farengar nodded. "Of course. It's yours, friend. Oh, and take this as well." He handed me a sheet of paper with writing on it. "It's the enchantment process for Siphon Health. Consider this your payment for going to Bleak Falls Barrow for me."

I pocketed the book and paper both, give Farengar a bow, and left the mage's alcove.

**Objective Updated: Travel to Bleak Falls Barrow.**

I walked out of Dragonsreach and back down to Adrienne's shop. The sun was beginning to crest overhead, meaning I had only a few hours at best to get training in. As I approached her shop, I noticed a person draped in black burst through the door with a bundle of weapons clanging in their arms.

Thief.

I didn't aim to intercept them directly, however, I flew over to the gateway out of the city and stood in front of it, wings outspread and blades drawn.

"Move you stupid featherbrain! Get out of my way!" The gruff voice told me this was a male, and he sounded like he was a Wood Elf.

I held my ground. "I believe you've taken some things that don't rightfully belong to you. Drop them and surrender or you will die a pointless death." I called back.

He slowed to a stop, placing the bundle on the ground and drawing a sword and a maul from the pile. So, he was a dual wield-style fighter like me? Interesting…

From what I could see of his face, his wide and darting eyes told me he was desperate for a way out, and I was in the way. He charged at me, swinging the maul at my legs in the hopes to break my leg or at least cripple me. Almost immediately once he was in range, my cuirass gave a faint crimson glow and I felt a backflow of power build up.

I let his swing connect with my leg and smiled cruelly as I felt only a second of pain before feeling as though no impact occurred. "It should be mentioned," I said somewhat smugly, booting him well outside of the 6 foot range, "That my armor acts not unlike a vampire, draining your vitality and replenishing my own. In the few moments you were within range, it began to drain you. Your attack," I paused again, motioning to the leg he struck then slamming it into the cobble without so much as a flinch, "Was rendered moot by my armor's effect."

His eyes widened with fear, realization, then closed in defeat. He dropped the weapons, held his hands up, and knelt to the ground. He had given in.

The guards came and carried the would-be thief away, and Adrienne and her husband Uberfoth came out to gather the stolen goods. Adrienne picked up the bloodied maul (Yes, I did bleed on the moment of impact), looked to me, and I noted that she looked concerned.

"Your weapons pack quite a punch," I responded with a warm smile. "Even if my armor can heal me, I certainly felt that pain rather thoroughly. I delivered your sword to your father, although I may have gotten on his bad side."

**I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It did take a long time to upload, I know. Hopefully, the length makes up for it. Also, let me know if you want to see what Stygian would look like as a character in-game with his Skills chart.**

**Do get ready for next chapter, whenever that comes out. **

**Until then my lovely Seraphim...**

**Tata~~**


End file.
